His Apprentice
by Sweet Silent Dreams
Summary: The Scarecrow is back and is ready to carry out his revenge, but who will join him?
1. Chapter 1

**His Apprentice**

**Chapter 1: Latest Failure **

**A/N: Sorry if this took long, but here is the sequel to Missing Sidekick! **

**(Arkham)**

"Johnny…Johnny? I know your awake."

"Yesss Joker." Jonathan hissed.

"I heard 'bout you uh kidnapping the birdboy to test on. A very bold move, doc. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I disagree with you there. I see everyone as guinea pigs for my experiments."

"Ooooh, that's cold, doc. Do you see the Batman as a test subject as well."

"Oh certainly. But I could never catch him to study his psyche. I'll bet he'd be an interesting test subject."

"Oh I bet!"

**(Cafeteria)**

"Good evening Jonathan. I heard all about your latest failure."

"Oh, hello Jervis. It was going swell until he showed up."

"Ah, the flying rodent. Always shows up to stop us." Edward Nigma interrupted.

"Old Batsy alwaaays stops us." said Joker.

"Mmmhmm…". All four said in unison.

**A/N: There will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**His Apprentice**

**Chapter 2: Alice Is Not An Idiot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the rogues of Gotham, so don't ask!**

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter before, this one is longer I promise! **

**(Arkham Cafeteria cont'd)**

"Do you want to know what I've been meaning to ask you, Johnny?"

"What's that, Joker?"

"Do you have a girl, yet?" asked Joker.

"What!?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"You heard what I said. I think its about time if you don't."

"Well, I don't, I prefer to be alone."

"Well, I think you need one. I have Harley, Jervis has Alice, and hell, Eddie has Echo and Query. You need your own Mistress of Fear."

"No, I've tried and she rejected me. You know that. There is no one out there messed up enough to want to be with me."

"You know you can just kidnap someone, like you do your test subjects."

"Ha! That only works for Jervis."

"That's because I use my mind control cards." said Jervis.

"You should try one of Jervis' cards on your lucky lady, Jon." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, but she'd turn into a dummy."

"Alice is not a dummy!" Jervis snapped.

"She may not be one, but she sure acts like one, Jerv." Edward joked.

"Keep quiet imbecile! She only acts that way because when the card is placed on her head it connects with her brain and only I can control her." Jervis replied.

"Hey, I'm not an imbecile! I'm a freaking genius, that's why they call me the Riddler."

"Calm down. For your information, I want a girl who won't judge me, one who will stand by my side. I don't want a mindless dummy following my every order."

"But Jonathan, they're very compliant when I use my cards."

"Yes I know, but you and Edward are wrong. I want a willing companion, not one I have to kidnap."

"You do know this will be difficult. Trying to hide who you truly are." said Edward.

"You do forget that I was a psychiatrist and can mask my emotions."

"Yes, yes but **you** first have to plan an escape."

"Who said it was just me escaping!"

All four smiled evilly at eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

His Apprentice

Chapter 3

The Great Escape

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, too many I.S.U.'s and tests at school. **

"Our plan starts tonight after dinner." Edward reminded the others.

"Right." Jonathan confirmed.

After dinner, as the guards were taking them back to their cells, Jervis revealed one of his 10/6 cards and quickly turned and placed it on his guard's head. Since Jervis was the last one being escorted, the other guards didn't notice. The carded guard started to attack the other guards. The Joker had strangled his own guard as well as the others.

"Phase one complete, Johnny!" Joker exclaimed.

They pulled the fire alarm so that all the cells would open creating a diversion. The Joker pulled out one of his handmade bombs and placed it by a wall.

"Stand back, mes amis!" Joker cackled as he pushed the button on the detonator.

CRASHHHHHHHHH!

Poor Edward was standing too close and was thrown on his butt.

"Ahhh Joker!" Edward growled. "Give me more of a warning next time!"

Joker giggled. "Have better reflexives next time!"

"Whatever." Replied Edward.

They escaped easily through the broken wall.

"Now where did I park the emergency get away car?" Joker asked himself.

"The what?" Edward asked.

"You know, the car we get away in. How in hell did you think we were going to escape from here? Walking?! You know, I thought you were the smart one, Eddie!" Joker exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Edward replied.

"Ah, here we are!" Joker said as he finally found the car's location.

"A hearse? Really Joker, you could have done better than that!" Jervis exclaimed.

"I agree." Said Jonathan.

"Hey, it's the best I could do!" Joker defended.

"It'll do…I guess."

"Okey dokey! Let's go gang!" Joker exclaimed as he got into the front seat.

"Wait a minute, I don't trust you driving."

"Oh come now Johnny, I'm a terrific driver!" said Joker.

"Yes, unless we all want to end up in the morgue, I suggest I should drive."

Joker grimaced as he traded places with the Scarecrow.

"Ya better hurry it up before the coppers catch us!"

Jonathan started it up, hit the gas and drove off towards Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

His Apprentice

Chapter 4

The Hideout

Jonathan had driven to one of his old hideouts. It was deep with in the narrows. They got out of the car and stared at the old abandoned house.

"What the hell, Johnny! It looks like crap!" Joker's annoyed yell rang out.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but its away from prying eyes of curious citizens." Jonathan replied.

"Yes that's good, but it would need some straitening up." Said Jervis.

"Some straitening up? It needs a complete makeover!" Edward joined in.

"I agree with Riddles!" Joker exclaimed. "It looks like Scarecrow's dream house.

"Hmmph, shall we proceed inside?" Jonathan asked unamused.

"Lead the way my scary friend." Said Joker as he slapped Jonathan's back.

From the outside it looked neglected, dark, and most of all, just plain creepy. It looked as though it had come out of a horror movie. But on the inside it looked… normal.

It was a one floor house with a basement. Basement belonging to Jonathan and his experiments.

"You can have any room , but the basement, that is mine." Said Jonathan.

"Yes, yes we got it." Joker said as he and the others went to go find a room.

**A/N: I know I know its short, but the next one is where the real action starts. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Apprentice**

**Chapter 5: Boys Night Out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the rogues of Gotham, so don't ask!

A/N: I hope you guys didn't think I forgot about you. I haven't. I've just been so busy with school. So here you go!

It was the afternoon when Edward went down to the basement to find Jonathan. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked around and spotted the 'mad doctor' playing around with his chemistry set. No doubt creating a new batch of fear toxin. Edward crept up behind Jonathan thinking he could give him a good scare.

"Edward, you cannot scare the Master of Fear, you know?" Jonathan said calmly as Edward stopped in his tracks.

"Ummm, yeah I figured. I originally came down to tell you that we will all be going out tonight to celebrate our breakout." Edward replied.

"Edward, I…" Jonathan started to say.

"Before you say anything, Joker said we're all going, including you." Edward interrupted.

"Well, I don't know."

"C'mon, we'll go talk to Joker about this."

"Whatever, like it will make a difference."

They went upstairs to find the Joker eating a turkey sandwich.

"So Joker, what is this about us going out tonight?" asked Jonathan.

"What? You don't want to celebrate our breakout?! Joker questioned.

"Yes I do, but…" Jonathan started.

"So stop being such a stick in the mud! Hey, you could also find a girl well we're out. You never know." Joker interrupted.

"Ok I'll go, but we're going to need disguises."

"Of course we don't want anyone recognizing us and alerting the bat."

**-4 hours later- **

"You all have your disguises ready, right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yep!"

"Check!"

"Righto!"

They all replied as they went to change into them.

Jonathan's clothing consisted of black dress pants, a white shirt with a black jacket. He also placed a black fedora to cover his orange-red hair.

Edward wore a pair of skinny jeans, green shirt accompanied with a leather jacket. He slicked his hair and wore a pair of black sunglasses. He also wore a small question mark necklace around his neck.

Jervis wore a white dress shirt with a blue bow tie and black pants. Before he put his hat on, he sadly removed the 10/6 card.

Joker wore black pants and a black shirt with the yellow bat signal on it. He also wore a trench coat, fedora and black sunglasses.

After they were all dressed, they got into the car.

"So Joker, where are we going?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh just some nightclub. Nobody would recognize us there."

"The Iceberg Lounge?" Jervis asked.

"Oh no! Oswald would never let me back into his club. Not after I tried to demonstrate why the customer is always right."

"Ok…" Edward said.

"Ahhh here we are gang." Joker said as he pulled into an alleyway next to some dingy club.

"Seriously Joker? I think we would have been better off going to the Iceburg Lounge." Said Jonathan.

"And me getting chased out by the Penguin himself? Noooo thank you! How embarrassing that would be." Responded Joker.

"Ok guys lets go in." said Edward.

When they entered the club, they noticed it was very crowded. They most surely would not be recognized by anyone unless they ,by any chance, gave themselves away. They went straight to the bar counter. Not being able to sit beside each other because of the lack of seats, they went their separate ways. Luckily Jonathan and Jervis could get a seat next to each other. Jonathan ordered himself a scotch well Jervis ordered himself a martini, as they discussed future plans.

A couple seats down Edward was carrying on a conversation with some random chick. He was using his riddles and genius to try and charm her. Sadly, she wasn't interested in his personality.

Over on the stage, Joker was doing a bit of stand up comedy. No one would recognize him of course. Not only was he wearing a hat and sunglasses but who would ever believe that the Joker would wear a shirt with the bat symbol on it.

Everyone was laughing in hysterics at his jokes.

Jervis on the other hand had just noticed a blond-haired woman walking by. "No time to sit and chat, I just found out where my next Alice is at!" Jervis exclaimed to Jonathan.

"You're delusional." Jonathan replied.

Jonathan sat there feeling awkward, until a girl sat down beside.

A/N: Here's a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
